Workout
by thematsaidwelcome
Summary: A short one shot for all the ladies digging the new muscles on our favorite man. Some fluffy domestic stuff and some smut.


"Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Michonne answered.

"Can you see me?" Rick waved at the wall mounted camera, lifting up his Red Sox hat, showing off his new short haircut, and made a funny face. He knew she saw him when her laughter came through the intercom.

"Yes, I see you, silly." She let out a sigh. "Do we really need all this Rick?" She looked around the small room that Rick named The Hub, since it housed all the video feeds for all the rooms of their home. "Our whole house is automated now."

"Just trying to make sure you're safe when I'm not here."

"I can control everything from this panel. Locks, a/c, lights. I feel like we're living in the future or something. It's almost like we're the living Jetsons." She laughed again. "Can we get a Rosie next? I hate doing laundry"

"Quit your complaining would you." He smiled at the camera, knowing good and well Michonne was giving him a side eye. "I love you." He said sweetly.

"I know you do."

"Hey, I'm gonna stay in here and workout for a while, it's arm day." He removed his finger from the intercom button and flexed his arms for her to see in the camera. The sleeves of his white tee shirt hugged his biceps perfectly.

"Okay, muscles. I'm gonna stay in here and learn all this stuff... don't work too hard." She was silent for a while as she watched Rick move around his workout room, making sure all the weights were in order, his towel where it should be and his water sitting in just the right place. "Rick… " Michonne said through the speakers. He looked over his shoulder at the camera with a raised brow, but didn't go to the intercom. "I love you too." He smiled and winked at the camera. He knew he wouldn't have to wait long to hear it back from her.

Michonne sat back in the black leather rolling chair at the desk and looked at all the monitors on the wall. Rick paid a pretty penny for their home to be fully automated, cameras everywhere with a view to all rooms inside and outside their house. There was a light function that could be used to turn lights off and on and the heat and air could be controlled from a button either from The Hub or on their phones. She wanted to argue with him about getting it installed, but he was so excited about it, she didn't have the heart. Plus, like he said he was just trying to make sure she was safe when he wasn't home.

She scanned all the buttons and realized there really wasn't much for her to learn, each function had a picture that showed what it did and all the rooms were grouped together for easy access. Michonne was just about to leave the room when she noticed Rick had already started to work out. He sat on the bench, legs wide, his left elbow resting on the inside of his left thigh while he did his bicep curls. Three reps of twelve on each arm was what he usually did. A slow curl up and then back down. Michonne played with the camera, zooming in to see his muscles flex when he brought the 25 pound weight up his shoulder, that one vein popping out as he did. He breathed steadily and moved with smooth motions with each curl. When he was done, he stood up and walked to the weight rack, switching the 25 pound weight for the 30 pound weights, one for each arm. Tilting his head from side to side to work out the kinks, he started to do standing bicep curls. Alternating between the left arm and the right, up and down, up and down. With the added weight plus the reps he did before, his muscles were starting to tire, but he pushed through, baring his teeth with a grunt to help him get through the reps. Intrigued, Michonne switched on the sound and sure enough everytime he brought the weight up, she heard that same delicious sound he made whenever he would reach his peak filling her up until he was dripping out of her. The sound alone was making her wet. She closed her eyes and pictured him on top of her, but then the sound stopped. She opened her eyes and saw that he had set the weights down on the bench and was pulling his hat off and his shirt over his head. His chest glistened with sweat. He used the shirt to wipe his forehead and then tossed it to the side.

Wanting to test the other features, and for her own enjoyment, she raised the temperature in the room by three degrees, and waited. Rick picked up his weights again to finish his set, one weight in each hand moving up and down slowly. Without his shirt, Michonne had an unobstructed view of his muscular chest and arms. His dark blue mesh shorts hung low on his waist, and highlighted his abs just above the waistband. When all the reps were done, Rick set the weights back on the rack, she could hear the clank it made when he dropped it down. He brought his left arm across his chest and used his right arm to stretch the muscles, his arm sweaty, the heat of the room having the desired effect on him. Michonne watched the beads of sweat fall from his face and hit his chest. The wet drops of perspiration rolled past his muscled pecs and slid over each ripple of his abdomen, then disappeared beneath the waistband of his shorts. He stretched the other arm the same way and walked over to get a drink from the water bottle on the counter. He took a couple of gulps and then set it down, dried his hands on the nearby towel and then walked over to the chin up bar the hung from the ceiling.

He looked up at it, raised his arms and jumped to grab the bar. Gripping it tightly with his hands and adjusting them to make sure his hold was secure, he bent his knees and crossed his legs at the ankles behind him before pulling his upper body up, stopping when his chin was parallel to the bar and then slowly lowering back down. Michonne watched every muscle in his back and his extended arms flex as his body hung from the steel bar, sweat making its way down to that dip on his lower back. She was so intrigued and turned on, she caught herself moaning with the low growl he uttered when he pulled himself up. He did fifteen of them before letting go of the bar and letting his feet hit the floor. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck and fingers to work out the stiffness. Michonne watched him walk over to his towel again to wipe off the sweat that covered his forehead and chest, then he walked over to the wall, startling her when he started to talk.

"You enjoy the show?" Michonne made him wait a little bit before speaking. She was busted, but didn't want it to show in her voice.

"It was alright."

"Uh huh…" He looked directly into the camera, still zoomed in from before so only his mouth was on the screen. "Meet me in the shower."

"You knew I was watching?"

"Yeah." Rick let the water run through his hand, to test how hot it was. Michonne glared at him with her arms folded across her chest, dropping her eyes to focus on his bare feet. "I guess I forgot to tell you that there's a tiny read button on the intercom that blinks when someone is listening."

"Rick!" She swatted at his arm, but he caught her hand and pulled her into him. "You play dirty."

"And you like it. You watched my whole workout." The smug look on his face made Michonne roll her eyes. "I almost stopped early when I heard you moaning." Her eyes went wide with embarrassment, but he leaned in and kissed her lips to ease her self consciousness. "I was listening too." He lifted her shirt over her head and she removed her bra. "What was your favorite part?" Not waiting for an answer, he bent down and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up and stepping them both into the shower.

"Can I take my pants off first?" Michonne squealed. Rick stood in front of her, letting the spray from the shower hit his back while he placed her on her feet.

"We can take them off now." Rick unbuttoned her pants and then swiftly pulled down his shorts, kicking them to the side. Michonne had to shimmy out of her wet pants, her breasts bouncing as she tried to push them down over her hips and ass.

"I'm paying you back for this, you know that right?" She kicked her pants off to the side and stood with her hands on her hips staring at Rick.

"I'm hoping you will." He took a step towards her, backing her up to the wall. "So what was your favorite part?" He asked leaning down and kissing her neck. She ran her hands up and down his arms when he started to lick at her skin.

"I liked all the parts that worked these." She squeezed his biceps and then held on when she was lifted up and pressed harder against the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist. "What are you doing?"

"Working out is always better with a partner."

"And just what are you working out…." She sighed. "Oh fuck…" She moaned as Rick lowered her down on his cock which was expertly lined up with her wetness.

"I won't work you too hard...unless you want me to." He was fully engulfed by her, watching her face as the feeling of being stretched by him, took over her features. She moved her hands to his hair, too short to run her fingers through it like she liked, but Rick still loved to feel her manicured nails on his scalp. She moved her hands to his shoulders and gripped tightly when he pushed her down a little farther on him.

"I want you to do... whatever you want... to do." Her voice was a whisper and it spurred him on to start moving in and out of her. He zeroed in on that sweet spot deep in her pussy and stroked it over and over again as the spray from the shower hit his back.

"Damn baby. A few chin ups gets you this wet?"

"I like watching your muscles... Ohhh...they're very...ohh...ohhh...don't stop!"

"Very what?"

"Strong... Sexy...Rick…" She dug her nails into his skin. "Fuck!"

"That's it Michonne." He growled into her neck, feeling every bit of her heat surrounding and tightening around him. "I can feel it. Shit. You're so tight." He didn't stop, wanting to push her over the edge before he fell himself. Making his strokes deeper and biting her neck, she started making that whimper that let him know she was almost there.

"Rick…" She bit down on her lip, the tingle in her belly moving down to become a full fledged throb in her center. "Rick!" Her scream almost drowned out his groan as they both reached their peaks at the same time. Rick used all the strength he had left to hold up Michonne, her legs trembling against him as she let the waves of pleasure course through her body. "Rick?"

"Hmm…" He responded.

"There better not be a camera in this bathroom."


End file.
